


The Truth

by kessilover



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessilover/pseuds/kessilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if kyle told jessi the truth about who she really is after he found the picture of Adam and Sarah?A series of events that lead to an alternative ending.hopes you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy. Sorry for any grammatical errors.

I got the idea from another story (a French one) but I have an alternative time line for it. It will probably contain some events from season 2.I hope all of you will like it .just review.

He could not tear his eyes from the picture. He was paralyzed; everything around him seemed attenuated, and his sensations were diminished, Except for his sight. But he could not see beyond the picture that he held in his hands. Jessi and him ... No! No, it was Adam. Adam and ... a woman who looked exactly like jessi.  
78122 ... 8?

Seeing this issue, he believed that another experiment had been conducted after Foss has released him but he and jessi has the same age. He didn't understand anything. At least he didn't want to ...

he just took his USB key, he wanted to consult the file he had took from Madacorp that could answer all his questions. But did he really want to? There were things that happened to him when she was not far. Tiny, almost imperceptible. He made sure to ignore them and succeeded quite well. However, he could not ever act as if they didn't exist. He still remembered the rush of feelings that had come to him when he took her hand and pulled her out of Zzyzx. He asked himself again about it but he had to pretend like nothing had happened ... He felt lost. He believed that he was the only one left after Adam's death but now finally she was there. Terrifying and alluring at once. She was like him but different in a lot of ways. He knew he was lucky to have Nicole and she offered him a family, unlike Jessi, they manipulated her. This woman, Emily, was probably not her sister. He didn't need to look further to understand what she had become. She ...

"Kyle! You've got company! "

Josh's voice interrupted his thoughts. After a moment of panic, he put the photograph in the box and shut it with a sudden gesture. He wouldn't tell anyone yet, no need to make a long story as nothing was certain.

A few seconds later, Amanda came into his room with a smile. He composed a welcoming face and pushed the photograph in the back of his mind, or at least he tried.

"Am I bothering you?"

He concluded that he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions. He would have to make more efforts if he wanted to keep his secret.

He smiled at his girlfriend and he replied:

"No, I was just thinking "

She seemed satisfied with his answer, fortunately for him, because he didn't have the courage to lie to her. They had planned on spending the afternoon together and that's what they did even if he had his head was elsewhere. Amanda talked much and Kyle only answered her with "yes" or "no" from time to time so she thought that he was listening.

Basically, he had one wish, talk to someone. He was not alone; he felt less like a freak of nature. But who would he tell? Declan? He already knew his secret, but ... No, he could not! He suspected that the girl didn't even know anything about her real past. Worse! Jessi thought she had a past ... And what if he was wrong? And she was just a normal teenager? ... However, the photo of Adam proved otherwise.

A coincidence? There was an explanation and he couldn't be satisfied until he figured it out .He was relieved when they arrived at the Tragers house. In normal times, he would offer her to stay a little more but then he was more than eager to be alone.

After ensuring that no member of his family had needed him, he went to his room and he consulted the file 781228.

As he read, everything became very clear and limpid. He did not really feel like learning new things. The more he read the angrier he became. When he realized what had been done to jessi. She was programmed! They took her for a computer!

He took the photo out of the box and ran her fingers over the face of the young woman ...

He sank into his tub, always the picture in his hands, it felt immediately more relaxed but it didn't provide any solution. What should he do?

Tell? Who? In fact, the only person he wanted to see this moment was Jessie. She needed help! She had the right to know!.

His watch showed six o'clock pm, it would not be a good time to go to her. It was soon dinner time ...

At the table, he was silent and then he took a sudden inspiration, he asked:

"Amanda and I, we want to go to the movies tonight, is it ok? "

He surprised himself, his composure to lie and he didn't even feel guilty. It was a case of majeure force; at least he tried to convince himself and succeeded quite well.

"No, of course, you can go "Nicole replied with a smile.

She was glad to see him act like a normal teenager. She suspected that it will be always a gray areas with Kyle and she would not know but probably not until there was no trouble, it didn't bother her too much.

So, shortly before eight o'clock, Kyle left the Tragers house to go to Jessi's. He was not sure what he was doing, he took his USB key, hoping it would help to convince the young woman. He didn't think that she was living alone and he didn't think about inventing an excuse to explain his presence.  
Only after a knock at the door of the apartment, he took full consciousness of what he was doing ... And it was already too late to retreat.

Jessie was comfortably sitting on the couch watching an old movie, Gone with the wind. It was the third time today. She was fascinated by the courage of Scarlett and taken by the love that Rhett could carry in him. She wanted to know that too ...

When someone knocked at the door, she was tempted to pretend that she had not heard but ultimately, curious about whom might come to want to see Emily or her, she stood up. A smile lit her face when she recognized Kyle. With a gesture, she invited him in, what he did after a brief of hesitation.

He detailed a little inside; it was the first time he came here.

"Your sister isn't here? "He asked when he didn't see Emily.

Jessi shook her head.

"Officially, she works late. "

She seemed a little bitter and even if it doesn't concern him, he could not help but ask:

"And unofficially?..."

"She is with her daughter, she will not return to night ... And she said that she is going to be late at work.

"I did not know she had a ..."

"Me too, "she interrupted.

He looked very surprise, she shrugged and merely told him it was a long story.

Speaking of story, he had to tell her ... How could he say it?

"You have a computer? "

If she was surprised, she did not let it appear and she just showed him the room where Emily has a computer that she could use. She had searched through all the files without finding anything interesting.  
Kyle sat in front of the monitor and Jessie took place at his side. He took a deep breath and ...

"What I'm going to say, is not easy to understand, impossible to admit but if you want to listen to me and trust me, you'll finally believe me. You are, the only one I can share this secret with... "

She was in tears, lying on her bed, she could not stop. Kyle had wanted to take her in his arms to comfort her but she refused.

He frequently cast anxious glances toward the door expecting to see Emily arrive at any time. He didn't want to explain to her what he was doing there and why her fake sister was in such a state.

He went into the kitchen and rummaging through the closets, he found enough to make her a hot chocolate. When he brought it to her, she had dozed off. He stared a moment and realized he had never taken the time to do it before, She was beautiful. He placed the mug on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently pushed a bit brown streaking on the forehead girl. This simple gesture is enough to pull her from sleep. She had a look of frightened doe, except this time, instead of running away, she snuggled against him. Each felt the other's heartbeat as their lips met.

Who took the initiative of the kiss? Who knows? They both liked it.

This contact electrified them, more than anything they had known before. The moment they are reunited, things went very fest between them, that kiss wasn't enough for them .they wanted more ….

For the first time in his life, Kyle slept in a real bed. There he was, awoke, naked and alone.

I hope you like it. If you want, I can make it a multi-chapter story. Otherwise it will be just a one-shot .please review and tell what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

He had indeed left her.

Her eyes, glittering with unshed tears, lingered on his retreating form. Her lips parted, forming words to halt his departure but were never uttered for they were trapped by her pride.

Not caring that if he were to take one single glance over his shoulder, he would see that she was in complete mess, Morgana lost the fight and tears were streaming freely down her pained features.

Crying openly over his decision to part ways with her, made her feel weak and pathetic.

No matter how painful it was, she forced herself to watch him. As reminder.

With each leaves his boot crushed, Morgana would wince. It felt like he was crushing her heart.

With each step he took further away from her, her chest would ache. And new tears would form.

She shouldn't be reacting in such way. There was nothing she could do to put an end to it. She was hopeless when it came to him.

The moment he left her sight, disappearing entirely from her blurred line of vision, Morgana closed her eyes and listened as his footsteps slowly faded away until she could not hear them.

She could no longer see him. She could no longer hear him.

Yet she kept her eyes on the road he'd taken. Secretly and helplessly wishing for him to appear once more.

A foolish thought. A silly desire.

But time went by and her eyes dried out. The scenery around her had fallen, into complete silence, apart from her ragged breathing that eventually evened. Her knees were weak and numb from the staying upright.

Merlin was nowhere to be seen. He didn't come back.

Alone. Once again.

And she welcomed that feeling differently this time.

She sunk to the ground, heavily. Her face buried in her hands, and then it started all over again. Her heart ached and she began to cry.

Lonely and having absolutely no one to rely; those feelings she had long since she had assumed that she gone accustomed to.

Yet, years after years of depending merely on her own, she realized that she had not adapted to living alone, she had simply forgotten what was like to have a family, a friend by her side. She had forgotten what it felt to matter to another person.

And the past two weeks she had spent in Camelot, surrounded by those she had distance herself from, with Gwen daily by her side chatting her ears off, or Gaius and his constant need for her potion knowledge or even listening to Arthur's snide comments that her half-brother seemed to never get tired of throwing them her way, it had done something to her.

Even though, she had felt herself suffocating by them all. It had started a sparkle. Deep inside her heart, reminding her of what had been. Of what she had missed.

History was repeating itself, in crueler way this time, she thought as she wiped her nose in the hem of her dress.

In the woods. Abandoned and deserted.

Her cries eventually subsided and she was left hiccuping and sniffing. Though, she needed to seek a shelter for the night-possibly for more than that, she supposed, she could not find the strength to stand up.

She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. All the running and crying were now taking their toll on her.

It occurred to her that she had wasted most part of her life when she had misplaced her trust in people that clearly didn't deserve such privilege.

Merlin, Gaius, her own fath-no, Uther. Today, her sister had joined that list.

She was not surprised when Merlin had not hesitated to do it again.

Honestly, why would he even care? Why would she matter to him? Or to anyone for that matter?

Darkness slowly crept on her, as the sun hid behind the horizon, she didn't care. It was getting colder and she began to shiver. Warping her arms around herself tightly, proved to be futile. Still, nothing appeared to be able to break through her wretchedness as she stared still ahead of her, blankly.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her arms were still wrapped around her frame; Morgana leaned fully against the giant tree.

Against her better judgment and complying with her body's protests of discomfort and its need for rest, her eyelids grew heavy and Morgana drifted into dreamless sleep.

She wasn't sure what exactly woke her up, but the first thing she registered once she steered and before she opened her eyes, was that she was no longer shivering.

The source of the warmth was unknown, yet not unwelcomed and she snuggled closer to it… She paused in her action when her mind caught up on the obvious fact that she was in another position other than the one she had been in. She wasn't sitting but rather lying down and her head wasn't leaning against a solid and hard trunk of a tree but resting on something soft.

Her eyes slowly flickered open and she was torn between yelping in shock or growling as her eyes met his blue ones.

She stared blankly at him. Her mouth opened ajar.

He was looking down at her, his face far to close from hers.

Neither said a word as they continued to stare at each other.

Was she dreaming?

The logical part of her mind reasoned that she had already seen him leave.

The chances of him having a quick change of heart and abandoning his stupid quest to save the precious life of her dear brother were…slim. If not absent.

The other part… well she hushed its voice. She couldn't for the life of her come up with one single reason that would make Merlin return to her.

She was content with her final assumption and refocused her attention on his face. Her eyes softened and Morgana smiled dreamily at him.

However, not long after her face broke into that grin, she felt the usual pressure in her abdomen and her eyes widened.

Taking a quick glance down, Morgana closed her eyes.

Definitely, unquestionably and certainly not dreaming.

Her dreams would not have included the unborn child.

So if she wasn't dreaming, did that mean…?

She reopened her eyes and peered up at him.

Merlin awkwardly cleared his throat. "Hi."

Still she said nothing, unable to think of anything to say under such odd situation.

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head, affirmatively. She tried to take a look around her but once her eyes moved to her left, she saw the fabric of his shirt and she came to the conclusion that her head had been resting on his lap.

She abruptly shoved herself away from him, sitting on her knees.

"Did you get lost?" was the first thing that jumped to her mind when she regained the control over her lips.

Merlin just chuckled lightly and shook his head.

The sound of his laughter was soothing.

Her heart throbbed quickly against her ribcage. Blood flooded threw her body and her cheeks began to take the color of a faint shade of red.

She was blushing. Morgana mentally slapped herself. Repeatedly. She willed herself to put on her mask. The strong, full-of-hate façade that Merlin was used to it. The one she was so used to it.

But she couldn't do it, couldn't summon it up.

She blamed Morgause for her current dilemma. The sight of him 'dead', it was all it took and the well hidden emotions that had buried deep, so deep inside her heart- that she had almost forgotten about them- broke free. They resurfaced, threatening to expose her.

Now, she tried to remember, to recall why she had started to hate and loathe him in the first place. She replayed her memories searching for the reason that had driven her to convert her heart into a well-guarded cage.

She didn't find one reason, she sadly admitted. She found a lot.

He had lied to her. He had betrayed her trust. And he had killed her.

Those memories played before her eyes time and time again. Every time she recalled the taste of poison in her lips as she struggled to breath and the smell of blood as she lay on the ground bleeding to death, her muscles would harden. By the third time she finished remembering his actions that led to her undoing, her lips were pressed into a thin line, her jaw clenched and her eyes were narrowed as she glared darkly at him.

"You frightened me, Merlin. You honestly find that amusing?" Her voice was high, her tone angry and demanding.

His grin faltered instantly, he blinked. Something inside of her broke but she smirked hearing his expression of regret. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

She scoffed, her eyes averting to her right before her gaze settled again on him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Merlin gestured toward a small fire that it seemed of his making. Two sticks with what appeared to be meat were inclined toward it.

"I came bearing gifts."

Despite the harsh way she was speaking with him with, Merlin continued to express indifference toward her palpable fury. Which made her madder.

Hearing his answer, her eyebrow shut up. "How very generous of you, Merlin." She said testily.

He didn't comment on her remark.

Eventually she gave up on him saying anything, she looked at the fire. "What are those?"

Merlin followed her gaze, instantly recognizing what she meant by her question. "Rabbits."

The smell it erupted was neither nauseating nor stomach-churning, something she was immensely grateful for.

But she wasn't about to voice her gratitude, she'd rather die.

He smiled softly when she inched closer to the fire, seeking the heat it provided.

Morgana let her eyes wonder around her, she wasn't in the woods anymore. She couldn't see the sky, yet she wasn't in a hovel or in a cabin, she was sitting on soil and surrounded by darkness and rocks.

She turned to him. "Where are we?"

Merlin adjusted his sitting position to one that was more comfortable. His legs started to get numb, so he crossed them. He took his time to answer her. "A small cave. I found it when I …"

He trailed off, and then he rubbed the side of his temple before he continued. His voice was softer "…it's not far from where you had fallen asleep. East from your hovel."

The change of his demeanor was quite obvious. He didn't bother to hide it.

"What?" She inquired with confusion.

"What what?" He feigned ignorance and played naïve.

"What?" She repeated, this time however, screeching.

His shoulders hunched. "You've been crying."

It wasn't what she expected he'd say. Morgana, absently, touched her cheek, her fingertips coming cross thin layers of dry tears.

Like a small child, she shrugged only one shoulder, eyes downcast as she attempted to hide the evidence of her weakness. Except it was too late, he had already seen it so she pressed her palms against her face, squeezing her eyes shut , feeling the hot and burning sensation of newly formed tears.

She was unable to keep up her disguise.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I did not…"

"Don't." she shook her head, firmly "Don't apologize unless you truly mean it, Merlin."

He opened his mouth then closed it. After moments of what appeared to be internal debate, he finally snapped his mouth close. He began the process of checking their dinner.

Though no words were spoken, his actions spoke loudly and his reply was quite obvious and hard to miss.

She wished he had retract what had he had said about her earlier. But she was, to some extent, glad that he didn't just lie because he simply pitied her.

Still, his words hurt her.

She wasn't about to let that be without making him regret it.

She only hoped that she could muster enough anger and hate to accomplish that.

They sat silently, across from each other, watching the fire and drowning in its warmth. It was not much, but it helped ease the chilliness of night.

Their meal was yet to be ready.

Morgana was starving. She had already regretted not devouring the meals she was given during her imprisonment by Morgause.

It seemed that she had mourned the death of a person who was very much still breathing.

"What happened with Morgause?" Merlin's voice broke her out of her thoughts, she looked up at him.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you?"

He repeated his question. "Morgause, what did she do to you?"

At the mention of her sister, Morgana shuddered. She was quick to compose herself.

Merlin had an interesting way to cut through the awkward silence.

"Nothing that might concern you." She answered dryly. "Do not worry Merlin; I have no intention of joining her. It seems that Morgause hates me as much as you do .If not more." Her tone was bitter.

Merlin sighed, fiddling with hem of his shirt. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She let of breath of a laugh. "Would you please stop apologizing? It's quite annoying."

He frowned looking offended by that. "I honestly mean it."

Her features hardened. "I know. But it's rather hard to distinguish truths from lies. Most of the time, I cannot tell if your apologies are truly sincere."

"Well they are."

She eyed him.

"At least most of the time, they are." He amended when he saw her stern glare.

They were quiet again after that.

"Merlin?" She didn't know what possessed her to call out his name. She had no idea what she wanted to tell him.

He looked up at her and their eyes met.

When she didn't elaborate or offer anything to explain her outburst, Merlin broke their eye contact, focusing his gaze back on the fire.

She closed her eyes tightly. Swallowing the lump of emotions that formed in her throat, she proceeded to say his name again; she barely heard her own voice. She wasn't surprised when he continued to stare at the fire.

"Listen..." She trailed off when he peered up. She managed to offer the tinniest smile, clearing her throat, feeling the intensity of his eyes as they bore into hers.

"I know that…." She inhaled deeply, and laughed at her own nervousness. She quickly collected herself. "When you asked from my forgiveness for poisoning me after I returned…" she paused, sighing. "I know you that you were really sorry for doing that."

She was serious, he could see that. It was clear.

He looked astonished for seconds. His eyes softened once his bewilderment wore off. "Still, you did not accept it, didn't you?"

She smiled weakly. "Will you believe me if I tell you that I tried to?"

Merlin shook his head and she couldn't blame him. "No. You tried to kill that very day."

She shrugged her shoulders, eyes fixed on the fire. "You have no idea how long I have longed to see you dead."

"And you wasted little time to work on that." Merlin replied amiably, seemingly unmoved by her utterance.

"Your presence made it easier." Morgana told him with what she hopped was a convincing mischief. "I could not have let such chance go by."

Merlin ignored her remark and chose not to comment on it. "I don't know if I should be angry with you or pity you? I honestly don't know." He ended up saying.

"Why no both?" she suggested "why either of them Merlin?"

The fire added more to her pained expression and Merlin almost regretted uttering those words.

"Don't be angry." It sounded like an advice. "Believe me it would only tire you. Mind and body. And you shouldn't pity me. Don't waste it on me. Because I, after all, neither deserve it nor want it."

"Morgana.."

She continued despite his attempt at interrupting her.

"You know what you should do?" she made a fist. Her knuckles turned white. Her left arm started to tremble and she buried it in her lap, hiding it from his eyes. She wished she could hide herself from him as well.

She stared the fire. She took a handful of the sand and threw it into the red flames.

"Gloat. Mock me. Laugh at me. It will make you feel better." She said through gritted teeth. "But it will not last. It will never last." She

She was speaking out of experience. She was a very reliable source, after all.

"Morgana…" Merlin looked horrified at something she didn't quite pinpoint.

"I have lost everything and everyone. Look where I am. I don't mean not like this." She amended quickly, acidly.

"Calm yourself, Morgana." Merlin warned her. She ignored him.

"Morgause wants me dead, if I wasn't with a child, she wouldn't have hesitated to kill me. I know that…you know what hurts that most is…"

"Morgana that is quite enough…"

"You're right. . .her." she hissed every word with venom.

"Morgana!" Merlin screamed. "Stop!"

She didn't understand what he was trying to, but when he yelled her name, she realized what was happening around him. Before she even had a chance to react, the fire exploded in her face.

She heard her name being called from far away. Though she tried to hold on and grip tightly to what was left of her consciousness, she failed and soon she was swallowed by darkness. She wondered briefly if she will ever open her eyes again. And if she did, would she be alive or dead.

She wished wholeheartedly it would the latter.

Awareness. Like sounds underwater.

Light gathering behind closed eyes.

And then lead. In her arms, her legs, her head. Her body felt like one giant rock, rough and immovable. Her eyes seemed glued shut, like even a monumental effort would prevent them from opening.

She listened to the sounds as they became sharper. There were voices, soft and murmuring, coming from close by. She couldn't distinguish actual words.

She opened lips and took in a breath. It was cold and fresh and clear, soothing her like a balm. She should open her eyes and see where she was. Yes, she should do that...

She felt stiffness in her neck from where her head was tilted to the side and she turned, immediately wincing as the back of her head came in contact with the less than inviting pillow underneath. Slowly, she ran a heavy hand up her side, up her neck and into her hair, wincing again as her fingers found the generously-sized lump there.

She opened her eyes, blinking as they found light. She stared up, seeing nothing but rocks far above her. Her tongue snaked out and she licked her lips, feeling the cracks in them.

"Are you alright?"

She saw the figure loom over her and after a few blinking moments; it materialized into the form of a certain servant. Merlin.

"Morgana…Morgana. Are you alright?" The woman in question nodded her head, making an attempt to sit up. However, she as half way through when she felt two strong hands on her shoulders.

Merlin gently pushed her down, thus forcing her to lie on her back.

"Perhaps you shouldn't move …much. ..Just.."

"I'm fine, Merlin." She told him, Merlin looked less convinced.

"That's good…but stay still. The pain…" he mumbled incoherently, there was a rustle as he pulled his hands away and moved back.

Morgana sighed. "I'm in no pain, Merlin."

Merlin furrowed his brow. "Not yet…" he winced trailing off. "Not that I want…it just last time it took a while for..." he didn't finish his thought; they both know what 'last time' meant. He was referring to the incident in his parents' house when he had sent her flaying backward.

She was almost touched by his evident concern. Almost.

"Don't be absurd, Merlin. I'm quite alright." She placed her hands in each side, ready to push herself up. Instantly she felt his hands on her again.

She inwardly groaned. Must really do that?

"I remember warning you about touchi..." she began menacingly, but he maintained his contact with her, effectively cutting her off, while forcing her to lie down.

"Don't. Just rest, please."

Morgana nodded slightly, too dazed by his intense blue eyes to voice a protest or slap the man's hands away.

Conceding, Morgana rested her head down. Merlin sat by her side. He looked tired. She didn't know why it took her a long time to see that.

Merlin stared at her stomach. And she stared at him.

A brief moment later and without looking in her direction, Merlin asked. "And now..."

"Nothing has changed." She said dully.

He shifted in his position "Are you certain?"

"I think I'm quite capable of distinguishing between pain and the lack of it." she shot him a look and He rolled his eyes.

"I am sure that you do. I'm just worried abo…"

Did he just say…?

"Worried?" Her voice flattered momentarily. "I thought you said you didn't care about this child."

Her hand rested on her swollen belly, rubbing it in lazy circular motions.

"I don't." He answered tentatively.

"Alright." Morgana murmured. She waited a moment, but Merlin said nothing further. "Was that it?" She looked unimpressed and amused at the same time.

Merlin sighed.

"As my child, I don't. But as a child…I don't wish for it to be hurt or worse. I'm not that cold. So yes I am worried."

Morgana raised one corner of her mouth in a smirk and conceded the point with a nod. "That definitely clears few things."

What she truly wanted to ask him was if he had been worried about her too? Was that the reason he abandoned his plan and return to find her?

But something were better left unasked. She feared the answer she might get.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "It does?"

She slowly, painfully pulled herself into a sitting position, holding up a hand when Merlin leaned forward to help.

"You will never stop lying to me." She told him.

Merlin's face fell, but he still held himself stiff, not quite meeting Morgana's sad eyes.

"I can't trust you with the truth."

"You are not the only one"

" You cannot blame me or anyone for that. You used their trust against them .It was your own doing." He reminded her.

She swallowed thickly. "You think I'm not aware of that…" she scoffed. "You have no idea why I did it. You have no idea what I have been through."

He shook his head then added. "You had many people that..."

"That what.." she hesitated briefly "That loved me?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Who are they, Merlin? "She inquired curtly. "Is it the man that refused to acknowledge me as his own flesh and blood? I was his daughter and I begged him to…" she sniffed. But she wasn't finished, she was far from that. "Or perhaps the man I had trusted since the first day I sat a foot in Camelot, the one who knew all about my troubles yet denied my very right to know the truth about who I truly was."

Her matter-of-fact statement froze him. He dared not to look up at her, instead fixing his gaze on the dirt in front of him, eyes travelling to his shoes but not beyond.

"Or perhaps, the friend I trusted with my life and deepest secrets, the one who poisoned me…" she chocked on her words.

She couldn't cry, not in front of him. Especially him.

"Arthur and Gwen…" Merlin muttered but Morgana simply shook her head.

"When it came to magic and whether you believe it or not, Arthur shared his father's believes. As for Gwen…she was loyal, I can't deny that. But if she were met with a choice, I wouldn't be the one she would choose."

Merlin scratched the back of his head. "After all of you have seen in this place, magic has returned to Camelot and Arthur proved to be the opposite of Uther. You have to admit that you were wrong"

"It's too late now, Merlin."

Merlin sighed.

"Why are you here? Why did you come back, Merlin?"

"I hoped that I could change your mind." He replied "convince you that Camelot is safer for you."

She smiled bitterly.

He never gave up.

"How is that going on so far?" she asked.

"Far worse than I have planned, to be honest."

More silence followed after that.

"Our dinner is completely ruined." Merlin told Morgana and her gaze shifted to lay on the food covered in dirt and obviously entirely burned.

"Oh, no." She whined. "I'm starving."

"I doubt we'll be able to find something at this late hour." He sighed.

"It's my fault. I haven't lost control over my power in long time."

"When was the last time?" he said calmly.

Morgana shrugged one shoulder.

"I don't really remember." She lied.

The last time such thing had happened was when she had thought that her sister had died after the attack led by Merlin.

The latter stood up; Morgana followed him with her eyes.

He laid down far away from her, next to the entrance.

"I'm not leaving without you. No matter how long it will take." He mumbled from his place, Morgana couldn't see his face, but his words rang trough her mind for the rest of the night. "Good night, Morgana."

"Good night, Merlin."


	3. Chapter 3

Stephan was paralyzed in his position. He couldn't move. A part of him wanted to run out of the room; out of Madacorp. But from what he just heard, Kyle could be in danger; not only him, but Jessi too. And with that thought, he exited that room and carefully entered the room were Foss was. He quickly made his way toward the unconscious man and began to free him. By the time he finished he started to wake him up.  
"Foss, get up, get up." His voice was faintly audible; comparable to a whisper.  
Foss could hear someone calling his name but he was too tired to acknowledge the sound.  
"Foss wake up, Kyle's in danger, wake up please wake up…." Stephan was getting desperate and not to mention scared that someone could walk in and find him there. He began to gently shake Foss, yet when nothing happened he began to shake him hard.  
The combination of the shaking and the words 'Kyle's in danger' were enough to wake Foss who was shocked when he saw Stephan in front of him. The man was terrified.  
"Thank God Foss we need to get out of here, come on. Please hurry up!"  
Foss helped Stephan up as he asked, "What's going on?" Foss's body failed him. He was weak and exhausted but Stephan refused to let go of him.  
"Come on. There is an exit near this room. I'll tell you everything when we get out but now we need to leave this room before someone finds out about this."  
Getting out of Madacorp wasn't an easy task. He needed to be careful so no one would spot him with Foss leaning on him, and it took him a long time since Stephan basically carried Foss out of there.  
When they managed to reach Stephan's car, he helped Foss in and speedily drove away from Madacorp. Minutes later, Foss started to get the use of his body, and asked Stephan to stop the car. "What's going on, Stephan?"  
Stephan took a deep breath and informed the Tom about everything he had heard between Ballintyne, Taylor and Emily.  
"This jessi you're talking about, do you know her?"  
"Not so much. She's Emily's sister and she's a patient of Nicole's."  
"Since when?"  
"I don't know, I think a while after Kyle returned." Foss processed what Stephan was saying.  
"She can't be alive. That's impossible... It can't be." Foss absently talked aloud.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Unh …nothing, nothing just a …" He didn't know how to answer him.  
"Foss, what's going on? What do they want from Kyle?" Foss hesitated.  
"Don't tell me they are after Kyle..." Tom didn't contest the deduction.  
Stephen sighed with melancholy. "And God only knows where he is."  
"What do you mean?" Foss began to worry. "Is he missing?"  
"He didn't come back last night. We tried to call him but he didn't answer. Nicole is so worried. We barely managed to stop her from calling the police."  
"He must be with her now."  
"What? With who? Jessi?"  
"Listen to me give me your phone."

"Why?" Stephen handed him the phone almost immediately.

"I'm going to need It." Foss stated as he got out of the car.  
"Go home. I'll bring Kyle back before the end of the day, don't worry." Foss left the man shocked and started running. Stephan simply did what Foss said, and drove back home.

The Tragers household:  
Nicole watched as her husband left the house. She tried to ignore Lori's comment but she couldn't. She only gave her a sad look, stood up and went to her office. She wanted to think about something else other than the possibility of her husband cheating on her. She took the first file she saw - Jessi's file.  
She thought about how hard she tried to understand that girl. She was complicated and in many ways she reminded her of Kyle. She studied her personal notes, then analyzed Jessi's drawings. She remembered the way that Jessi drew them; she drew as Kyle did. She didn't understand why Jessi would draw a place on fire. Staring at them, Nicole slowly started to notice black lines at the edge of the drawings that didn't seem to make any sense. She collected all the sketches in front of her to attempt to ascertain the meaning behind the lines. Minutes later, her heart rate sped up as she looked down. She wanted to deny it; she didn't want to believe it. There it is was, the same symbol that was in Kyle's drawing when he first came to her house; right in front of her. She covered her mouth in shock.  
"Oh my god…." Was all she could utter. She exited the house and sat on the front steps waiting for Stephen to return. There were a lot of things that she needed to tell him.

JP's diner:  
'She could be you', the name of the song that Adam and the mystery woman used to listen to... Jessi and Kyle found it weird that the song was missing from the juke box. As they sat at a table, an old man pointed out that it was the table on which they both used to sit. After the waitress brought them their orders, there was a moment of silence between Kyle and jessi. They'd managed to avoid eye contact since the old man told them they were lover birds. They knew that he meant their parents, but after what happened last night, things were still... awkward. After awhile they started to talk to one another again. Jessi told him how she once made the lights explode and Kyle shared his memory of making a sky light explode. He told her about his first memory: how he woke up in the forest alone and how lucky he was that Nicole took him in.  
"What do you remember about your first night?" Kyle asked her.  
Jessi didn't remember much about it. For her, it was still fuzzy. She was however almost certain that she did something bad that night. Very bad.  
She simply shrugged. "Nothing, I can't remember a thing about It." She was grateful that she wasn't lying.  
"It's okay. In time you will."  
With guilt in her eyes she asked him. "What if I don't want to remember? What if something happened that night?"  
"What do you mean Jessi?" He took her hands into his.  
He frowned in confusion and felt a slight sting of rejection when she pulled her hands away. "I have done bad things." She looked away as she said those words.  
"What do you mean Jessi? What did you do?"  
She closed her eyes, she focused on that first night but she couldn't remember a thing. It was hard for her to say what she was about to say, but she wanted to be honest with Kyle.  
"I'm the one who beat up Lori."  
With wide eyes, he looked at her not believing what she just said.  
"You… what? Why would you do that?"  
"I..."She didn't finish as Kyle's phone rang." She was thankful for the interruption. "Who is it?"  
"It's Stephen."  
"You should answer Kyle. They must be worried about you." She didn't want Kyle to have problems with his family on her account.  
Kyle just nodded. As he answered the phone he was surprised to find that it wasn't his parents calling, but...  
"Foss, what are you doing with Stephan's phone?" Kyle was suddenly stricken with fear that his family might be in danger.  
"Is my family ok?"  
Sensing the tension in Kyle's voice, Foss tried to reassure him. "Don't worry. They're fine."  
"Now is jessi with you?"

Kyle sighed in relief. "Yes."

"I'm going to send you directions to a place near Zzyzx. I want you both to meet me there."  
"We'll see you soon." Kyle told him.  
"How does that man know about me?" Jessi heard what the man on the phone had just said, but she didn't know how could possibly know her.  
Kyle ignored her question and prioritized. "We need to go."  
"What's wrong?..."

Back at the Tragers household  
Nicole was lost in her thoughts when she heard the footsteps of her husband. Her eyes left the ground to meet his. Both of them knew that the other had so much to say.  
"….It's about Kyle." They said in unison. Nicole and Stephen shared the same look of shock and surprise.  
Nicole didn't stop and added. "And it's somehow connected …

""To Jessi" Stephan continued. At that moment surprise and shock became fear.


	4. Chapter 4

"…Kyle…" Kyle could hear the tension in Foss's voice as he answered the phone and that got him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Is everything alright Foss? Is Adam fine?" his heart biting fast as he waited for the man to answer him.

"Kyle, he is fine. There's something …" Foss stopped talking trying to form a reply.

"Foss, did something happen? What's going on?" Kyle now was yelling. He hated when he did that but Foss's tone scared him, terrified him. The lack of respond made the blood in his veins boil. "Answer me" His tone was full with anger and rage "what did you do Foss?"

"I didn't do anything. Youdid Kyle." Foss took a deep breath as he said those words.

"Me? I…? What did I do?" he was confused, he didn't understand a thing.

"Kyle, it's jessi…."

Three weeks ago...

Nicole and Stephan went inside the house, still not understanding what was going on. But they knew it was something concerning both Kyle and jessi. Nicole told him about the fire incident that Kyle was involved in and how he didn't get hurt nor get a fire burns and she mentioned the symbol that she founded in jessi's drawings; the same one linked to the murder in the woods and matched the one from Kyle's drawings. There was tension between them as Stephan felt angry because she hided things from him. But then he told her about everything that happened from the moment he left the house; how he saved Foss, and what the latter knew about ballintyne plan for Kyle and jessi, but he didn't tell him anything about it…the information they shared were a lot to handle .They set in silence for long time before Lori entered the living room, the look on her face indicated that she was listening on her parents. The adults didn't know how much their daughter had heard, but there was no reason to hide anything anymore. What was happening was connected to Kyle so it concerned the whole family.

Lori was speechless; she only stared at her parents waiting for them to explain what they were talking about.

"Oh my god! Is that true? "Concern was noticeable in her tone as Lori waited for her parents to answer her question .She was anxious and scared for her brother.

"Are they after Kyle? We need to call the cops." Lori demanded.

"I don't know Lori. But they don't seem to have anything to do with his disappearing last night." Stephan responded.

"Yeah, but he could be in danger right now?"

"Lori, Foss said that he'll bring him back. Don't worry sweetheart. I'm sure that Kyle is going to be ok."

"Can we trust this Foss? We don't know anything about him." It was Nicole's turn to ask.

"At this moment he is the only one that we have to count on to help Kyle and bring him home."

"What about jessi? Are they after her too? Even her sister Emily?" questioned Lori in puzzlement.

Stephan looked to his wife and back to his daughter. "I don't think that Emily and jessi are sisters .I think she's somehow connected to them the same way Kyle is. I believe she is with Kyle now."

"So both of them could be in danger? And we don't even know where they are? God! Could things get any worse?"

Stephan simply stood up and hugged his daughter trying to calm her down when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Minutes later, Lori cooled down; she wiped her tears and asked her father.

"So do you have any idea of what to do? I mean we can't just set here waiting for Foss's help."

Stephan simply shook his head; Nicole rose from the couch and walked to her daughter, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"As your father told you; Foss said he's going to bring Kyle back .Honey, don't worry, things will be fine." The woman assured her.

Lori nodded as she sighed in relief.

"Where is josh?" Stephan wondered.

"He went out, to meet Andy. He won't be gone for long." Lori answered him.

Looking to Nicole, Stephan said "That's good." And he pointed for her to follow him. Lori didn't say anything or comment on her father's action.

As her parents made their way toward the stairs, Lori announced:

"I thing I'm going to search for more information about that guy who kidnapped Kyle -Adam Byline."

Neither Nicole nor Stephan approved or rejected Lori's suggestion as they continued their way up stairs.

Half hour later, josh walked into his room and he found his parents searching through his drawers. He felt so happy about it. Nicole and Stephan on the other hand felt the opposite; shame. They were about to explain to their son their action, when they all heard Lori screaming from down stairs "Mom, dad, you have to see this"

Madacorp:

Emily has just come back from her apartment with a paper in her hand and very important news to deliver to her boss; she was on her way to his office when she took a deep breath before going in.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Asked furious Ballintyne.

"She left a note Ballintyne; apparently she didn't like her life with me so she run away, she bagged her things and left Seattle, read this if you don't believe me." Emily handed her boss a letter. Emily felt relief and happy for jessi's disappearing. Now she was free from his threats; he could no longer use her daughter against her. Although, she was worried about jessi, maybe it was true that she wasn't her real sister but jessi didn't deserve what both Ballintyne and Taylor were planning for her. She thought that jessi maybe discovered the truth and that's the reason why she run away. Emily watched as ballintyne read the letter, his face turning red.

"This is not good .We can't offered changing our plans right now .We already waste a lot of time on the chair ,and on jessi trying to get her close to Kyle." He sighed in confusion."What should we do now, Taylor?" Turning around so he could face the man who seemed to be thinking about he's next move.

"Are you asking me? This is your fault; you shouldn't count on XX to get the information. Our primary target was and still Kyle. Time and resources has been waste and we still not even close to obtain the information. I shouldn't have trusted you .Now I need you to find any way to solve this problem by any means necessary .Do you understand me ballintyne. If anything changes, you call me! We'll be in touch." The other man could only nod as Taylor left the office.

Both Emily and ballintyne exchanged glances before the woman left the office, trying to hide her smile.

Kyle and jessi:

It's been 15minutes since Kyle and jessi left the dinner. They haven't said a word .jessi knew that he was angry with her for what she did to Lori but he didn't gave her the opportunity to explain why she did it .Although she knew that whatever she say ,there was no raison to justify her action and it hurt her . Even though, the real conversation they had was that morning in the apartment and while ago in the dinner, she felt kind of secure and safe with him .she hated that he was angry with her.

"Kyle ….I know you're mad at me, but you have to believe me I'm really sorry for what I did."She waited for his respond .First, he didn't say anything, but then with his eyes fixed on the road he expressed.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, jessi."

"I know that, Kyle you need to undrestan…"

"Jessi, can we please not talk about this now." This time he looked at her, she can see the rage and fury in his eyes.

"Oh... ok." she didn't remember when she ever saw him like that. It didn't take her long to talk again.

"Kyle if you don't want me here, you can stop the car .I can find my way back to the bus station and you can continue to your meeting."

"No, he wants you to come too." she was still confused since he got that phone call from the mysterious man.

"Who's 'he' Kyle?"She demanded.

"He's name is Foss he worked for Zzyzx, he's the one who saved me from them when they try to kill me and his Adam's guardian."

That was a thing that she didn't know, but why would he want her to come with Kyle? And how could he possibly know her? "So did he know about me? I' mean did he know that I was in that pod?" it was a loud thought .she didn't expect him to answer. "I don't know jessi." He simply shrugged.

Minutes later they reached a cabin it looked abandoned, there was a car parked in front of it .But the car was empty. After parking the car, they made their way toward the front door when Foss appeared in front of them. His sudden appearance sacred both of them but not at the same level; it only took Kyle less than a second to calm down. But for jessi it was the opposite. The instant she saw him, she felt that something was wrong, something bad about the guy standing in front of her .and she couldn't explain it. Her heartbeats sped up; her hands sweating and shaking .she was fixed in her position and not taking her eyes of him. The only thing that she could think about is that she have to run as far as possible from that man .Kyle didn't understand those feelings he was having; fear, petrify and scare .It didn't took him long to realize that they weren't his feelings, no they were jessi's. Looking at her, he noticed her shaky hands and her heavy breaths.

"Jessi, are you ok?" He put his hand on her shoulder. He was really concerned about her. She didn't answer him back .she only turned her head to face him ,that's when he noticed her red eyes.

"Why would you bring me here?" jessi asked him.

Before he could manage to say anything, she took few steps back. without looking back, she run away.


End file.
